1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducing apparatus configured to reproduce a moving image and, more particularly, to a technique used for displaying a bit rate and a recording mode of moving image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A moving image taken by a digital video camera is recorded with a recording mode selected from a plurality of recording modes such as XP, SP, and LP modes. An upper limit of a bit rate of data used in recording the moving image is determined by the recording mode. Generally, information about the recording mode is displayed together with the moving image when the moving image is reproduced. Since the display of the recording mode is based on information which is stored in stream data by a manufacturer's unique system or form when the moving image is taken, compatibility between manufacturers is not ensured. Under such circumstances, a method has been developed by which a bit rate of record data is acquired and an applicable recording mode is calculated by a reproducing apparatus even when a manufacturer of a recording apparatus that generated the record data and a manufacturer of the reproducing apparatus that reproduces the record data are different. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-252832 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-289546 discuss methods for acquiring a bit rate of record data.
However, if the bit rate of the record data is a variable bit rate, a highest bit rate in an entire record data needs to be acquired in order to obtain a recording mode for determining an upper limit of the bit rate at recording. In acquiring a bit rate from record data which contains a variable bit rate when using the methods discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-252832 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-289546, the entire record data has to be demultiplexed. Thus, it takes much time to analyze the data and a considerable amount of time is required before a bit rate and the recording mode are displayed.